I'm In Love With My Superior
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Drunk, Xemnas? It's very, VERY Lemony! M for sex.


**I'm In Love with My Superior**

**.*.*.*.*.*.***

Xigbar walked down the halls of the castle, not going anywhere in particular. He was whistling, swaggering his way down the hall when he heard a low groan. He stopped in his tracks, whipping around to see just where the hell that came from.

The person in question groaned again, and this time Xig could track just where that distress signal was coming from.

The Freeshooter walked up to the door at the dead end of the hallway. It was the tallest door, to the biggest room. He knocked a bit. "Xemnas? You alright in there?" He bothered not to call him Lord Superior. He just felt obligated not to, because he knew deep down, it bothered the other man.

When no response came Xigbar found himself a little worried, which was odd for his type. He opened the door slowly, peeking around for the silver-haired nobody. "Xem?"

Xemnas was sitting at his desk, head to wood. He was still groaning and moaning, his hands and arms covering his face. Papers were spread across the desk and all around the floor. There was also alcohol present by his side.

"Xemnas!" Xigbar walked toward him quickly, "Are you alright? What happened?"

He mumbled something, a groan following the inaudible language.

"What, dude?"

"I said: I'm screwed!"

Xigbar sat him up, reading Xemnas's expression for clues about what the hell he meant.

He had his eyes shut tightly, lips the same, and he was sweating. He looked…sad. And raged, but mostly sad.

"Xemnas, what's going on?"

Xemnas's amber eyes opened in a flash. They darted to Xigbar. "They screwed us. That bitch Marluxia and the rest of his little pawns. I'm glad they're dead, but the screwed _my_ organization! The one I spent so much time and effort creating!" His words were a little slurred, but Xigbar could understand him.

"Oh…don't worry Xemnas. Man, you'll figure something out."

Xemnas groaned again, slamming a fist against the wood. "I hate them! They fucked it all up! Now I have to devise yet _another_ plan, like the first one was a piece of cake to come up with!"

Xigbar slowly took the bottle of wine away from him, "I think you've had enough…"

"Why? Why do you stay? Don't you want to be as free as a bird and overthrow me? Like all those other little-"

"As if! Xemnas, like hell I'd actually leave your side! You helped me get to where the hell I am now, so why would I take that down by turning on you? It doesn't make any sense to me. I think you just need to sleep it over."

Xemnas shook his head. "No…no…I want you to stay here with me."

"What?"

"Stay with me, Xigbar. Please…"

Xigbar sighed. He was a little shocked, but he remembered; Xemnas is drunk. VERY drunk. He's got no clue what he's even talking about. "Okay…" he reluctantly agreed. He'd just stay 'til Xemnas fell to sleep. Than he'd leave.

Xemnas rose clumsily from his chair, walking over to the large bed in the smack center of the room. It was the largest bed Xigbar's good eye had ever seen, it could easily fit the whole Organization; traitors included! Xemnas fell down a couple times, and after the fifth time, Xigbar knew he needed assistance.

Xigbar threw Xemnas's arm around his shoulder, grabbing his belt with the other hand. He helped his boss to his bed, sitting him down on it, and then sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Xemnas groaned again, lying down.

Xigbar chuckled. "Don't sleep in that jacket." He advised, "You'll roast."

Xemnas rolled over, chest skyward.

Xigbar sighed, knowing he's probably going to regret this later. He reached and unzipped the superior's jacket, all the way down. He halted for a second, admiring the toned anatomy peeking through from the opening in the jacket he'd just made. The sweat accented his muscles perfectly…he was beautiful. Xigbar shook his head, hoping those thoughts would hit the road. When Xigbar came back to reality, he noticed his superior staring at him, those gorgeous eyes piercing into Xigbar. Xigbar did the most uncharacteristic thing possible…he blushed.

"Xigbar…is…there a problem?" he asked, sitting up so he could be face to face with the Freeshooter and carelessly letting his jacket fall off.

"I…uh…" This was absolutely, positively TOO CLOSE. Xemnas's and his noses were touching, the superior's breath of wine washing over Xigbar's face…almost provocatively.

Xemnas got even closer. "Is there something…bothering you?" Xemnas's lips were brushing against Xigbar's.

"Um…dude…"

Xemnas laid back down. "Nevermind."

Xigbar sighed disappointedly.

"Xigbar…" Xemnas said, reaching over and tracing circles on the other's chest.

"_I'll do whatever you want…"_ Xigbar was thinking. He wasn't listening really, his eye shut and his mouth open, moaning softly to the other's touch.

Xemnas smirked a bit, trailing his hand downward slowly and teasingly, to his abs, then his stomach…and then the waistband of his pants. He tugged the band slightly.

Xigbar gasped a bit, opening his eye.

Xemnas chuckled and pulled the hand away. He looked Xigbar in the eye.

Xigbar returned the stare.

Xemnas pulled a hand up to his own chest, dragging it down, tracing every muscle. He reached his abs, then his stomach…and then he traced the shape of his clothed member.

Xigbar was watching closely, unintentionally licking his lips when Xemnas reached the _lower_ region.

Xemnas grinned deviously at Xig's move. He decided he'd push this as far as he could. He closed his eyes, moaning softly at his own touch as he circled his member over and over.

Xigbar was panting before he knew it.

"Xigbar…" Xemnas moaned.

Oh god. This was too much. Before he could count to three, Xigbar was pinning his superior by the wrists (arms above his head), hovering over him.

Xemnas smirked. "It seems I've regained consciousness."

Xigbar smirked back, "You were faking."

"Maybe." Xemnas shrugged. "You should know better than to have believed me; I've always got a plan."

Within a blink, Xemnas was on top, pinning Xigbar down. The Superior had his legs on either side of Xigbar, in a kneeling-like position. Their members were on top of each other, brushing against each other warmly and teasingly. Xemnas licked his lips, tracing a hand down Number 2's body, upper to lower.

Xigbar moaned quietly.

Soon, Xemnas had the other's coat off, his hands roaming all around the Freeshooter. He undid Xigbar's belt, then his pants button, and then that zipper.

Xigbar's face was red.

Xemnas only smirked again, sliding the pants down Xigbar's legs and then off, tossing them to the far off side of the bed. He hovered overtop of the other man, their faces meeting once more. Then the long awaited kiss came. Xemnas's lips smashed perfectly against Xigbar's, just teasing his lower lip for a second by licking and biting.

Xigbar moaned into the kiss, the vibration sending chills down Xemnas's spine.

Xemnas snagged the moaning as a chance to get in Xigbar's mouth. He darted his tongue into that lovely wet cavern, licking the other's tongue. He explored all parts of Xigbar's mouth. He slowly began to grind his hips against the Freeshooter, their members rubbing together with the rhythm.

Xigbar moaned again, the tension getting so hot it was unbelievable. He decided to trail a finger down Xemnas's spine, up and down.

Xemnas pulled at the waistband of Xigbar's boxers, pulling them down.

Xigbar moaned once they were off.

Xemnas broke the kiss, a string of saliva breaking between their tongues. Xemnas took off his own pants and boxers.

Now the two completely naked.

Xemnas decided to tease more by grinding their members together again; smiling once he knew he'd driven Xigbar insane.

"Fuck!" Xigbar moaned impatiently. "Xemnas…" He hated waiting.

"Yes, my dear?" Xemnas asked nonchalantly.

"C'mon…" he begged.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon!"

Xemnas smiled. "Okay." He lowered his face, eye level with his lover's member. He gave Xigbar a sexy wink and growl before taking the tip into his mouth.

Xigbar gasped, moaning almost uncontrollably.

Xemnas kept it up, going deeper and deeper, licking the shaft and stroking the sensitive areas his mouth couldn't reach.

Xigbar entangled his fingers into those strands of silver, and it took all he had not to buck his hips into the superior's mouth.

Xemnas kept going and going, aware Xigbar was close to his limit.

Xigbar panted. "Shit! Xemnas…I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead. Come for me, Xigbar."

Xigbar released into Xemnas's mouth, the superior swallowing it all easily. Xigbar was panting harshly.

Xemnas wiped his mouth with his arm, crawling back up to his lover. "Now it's your turn."

Xigbar looked at Xemnas nervously. "…I've never done that before…"

He stroked Xigbar's cheek. "It's okay. Just do what I did."

Xigbar nodded.

Xemnas laid down, drawing his knees up and keeping his legs open.

Xigbar stared at his member momentarily, before licking the tip slowly and tantalizingly.

Xemnas moaned, loving this so far.

Xigbar licked the shaft, stroking sensitive areas with fingers he'd wet with his saliva.

Xemnas moaned again, holding the sheets to try and keep himself from bucking.

Xigbar kissed the shaft gently, before licking again, then stroking.

"Xigbar…" Xemnas said, "Stop! I want to come inside of you!"

Xigbar looked up, and obediently did as told.

They switched positions again, Xemnas on top.

Xemnas kissed Xigbar's chest. "You were really good. Exceptional for a first timer."

"Thanks." Xigbar said, feeling a little proud.

Xemnas reached under one of the pillows, pulling out a bottle of lubrication. He slicked his fingers with it, and then slowly pushed one into Xigbar's entrance.

Xigbar gasped at the new feeling. It was odd, he's only had sex with girls before…but it still felt good, even if it wasn't natural.

Xemnas soon had three fingers in there, pulling them in and out. He then coated his member with the lubrication. "Alright Xigbar, I hope you're ready."

Xigbar nodded.

Xemnas lifted Xig's legs up, placing them on his shoulders, and pushed into him. He moaned slowly at the speed of entering, loving how warm and tight Xigbar was.

Xigbar moaned, too. It hurt. Damn, it hurt. But he knew it was going to feel really good in a few.

Xemnas began a slow rhythm, thrusting his hips slowly. "When you're ready for more, just say my name." he said, winking at the man below him.

Xigbar nodded again, closing his eye tightly. Once he'd adjusted, it felt like pure heaven to a god. In and out Xemnas went, now quickly, and Xigbar's screams of pain became screams of pure pleasure.

"Xemnas…" he moaned, holding onto Xemnas tightly.

Xemnas got the message and kept up the pace, going so quickly.

Xigbar was seeing streaks of white on his eyelid, dazed by this feeling.

"Xigbar…I'm going to come…"

Xigbar gasped when the hot seed filled him, sighing from pleasure soon after.

Xemnas was panting now, laying down next to Xigbar. "How…was that?"

Xigbar smiled. "The best ever." Xigbar laughed a little.

"What?"

"I'm in love with my superior. It's just a little odd..."

"Maybe odd…but it's right. Just right."

"Night…Lord Superior." Those two words almost never left Xigbar's mouth as a pair.

Xemnas smiled, "Night, Love."

They crawled under the covers, Xigbar in Xemnas's arms. They awaited sleep, knowing that when it came time to wake, the other would still be there.


End file.
